


To the Wall

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, M/M, Rimming, mp commander!armin, older!jearmin, scouting legion commander!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fucking against the wall.  **snk kink meme**</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> because there is absolutely not enough main pairing jearmin and this makes me sad  
> also, power couple mp!armin and sl!jean make me go mmmmhmmm

based off late night headcanons with yuki119 and her art of older!jearmin

\------

"Commander Kirschstein."

"Commander Arlert."

Armin pauses in his paperwork to fully address the figure standing before him. Jean Kirschstein, Commander of the Scouting Legion, is a sight to behold. He's dirty from riding, cloak haphazard on his shoulders as long fingers attempt to control his unruly hair. Adjusting his glasses, he catches the glimmer of the metal stud in Jean's ear.

A smile quirks on his lips.

"I brought you reports from our latest excursions. There have still been titan sightings, but few and far between. We think we're getting closer to the ocean." Jean smirks, seeing a glimmer in Armin's eyes.

"Excellent." Armin makes a noise of irritation as Jean plants himself in the chair across his desk, kicking muddy boots up on a free spot. "Disgusting. Shouldn't expect any less from a Scout." Armin takes a pen and pushes at Jean's feet.

"I thought with that stick so far up your ass you'd have a constant hard on. Guess I was wrong." Jean pulls his feet back and stands so he can lean across Armin's desk. Armin reaches out, fingers curling around the bolo tie on Jean's neck.

"You know the only hard on I get is when you come around." He hums.

Jean gives a throaty growl. "It's not fair that you have such a terrible power."

"I have a meeting in fifteen minutes." Armin releases Jean so he can tidy up his desk before standing up himself.

"I only need five." Jean smirks. Armin rolls his eyes.

"In our training days, you only needed two." Jean makes an indignant noise, mouth opening to protest. But Armin is around the desk in two strides (curse those long legs, Jean thinks), yanking the lapels of Jean's jacket until their mouths are meshed together. Their teeth clack and Armin sneaks his tongue in, Jean becoming putty in his hands. Jean's fingers are pulling at Armin's shirt, making a mess out of the prim button down. Armin hisses as Jean's fingers slide teasingly along his lower belly, nails dragging on his hipbones.

They break for air and Armin pulls off his and Jean's bolos, not wanting a repeat of last time when /someone/ got a little too grabby and almost choked Armin. Jean focuses on getting Armin undressed. Armin tsks, snatching Jean's wrists up and pinning them above his head. He grinds their hips together, moans leaving both of them as their arousals rub. "If only your little scouts knew how much their commander liked to take it up the ass." Armin whispers as he tilts his head so he can nudge Jean's collar aside, biting on those delectable collarbones. Jean whines, bucking into Armin.

Armin uses his free hand to pull at the maneuver gear, becoming a little frustrated when he has trouble loosening the straps. Jean laughs at him and Armin punishes him by licking a stripe up the side of his neck to his ear that has Jean whimpering. Armin releases Jean so the other can get his gear off. Jean hurriedly shrugs the jacket off and his straps fall to the floor. He's going for his pants when Armin slaps his hands away. Grabbing Jean's shoulders, he flips him around and forces him into the wall.

Jean only gets the warning of his pants being jerked down before he hears the thud of Armin's knees hitting the floor and his tongue on his ass. Jean almost howls but manages to shove his fist into his mouth at the last minute. Armin's devilish tongue teases around his hole and down to the thin strip of skin behind his balls that has Jean spurting on the wall in front of him. Armin bites at his inner thigh a second later.

"Don't you dare come." That dark tone makes Jean pant. Jean briefly looks over his shoulder and makes out Armin sucking on his fingers. Armin opens him wide with one hand, one last lingering lick before his fingertips push at his entrance.

"Fuck..." Jean digs his nails into the wall. Armin is being a pure tease, running his fingertips around in circles that has Jean's head spinning. "Fuck! Armin!"

"Yes Commander Kirschstein?" Armin asks innocently, dipping one fingertip in just to make Jean clench down before drawing it back out.

"B-bastard..." Jean attempts to widen his stance as much as he can with his pants around his ankles. Armin laughs, clearly enjoying Jean's torture. Just when Jean thinks that Armin is going to continue his teasing, Armin pushes two fingers in. Jean's toes curl at the white hot pleasure pain that rips through him.

"We both know that you can take two getting started, don't we?" Armin's tongue is licking at the back of his balls again. "That greedy ass of yours won't be satisfied though." Jean shakes his head, incoherent noises leaving him as Armin curls his fingers, brushing along his prostate. "Tell me what you want Jean. And I'll give it to you."

Jean knows that Armin knows that Jean hates to beg.

"F-fuck you A-arlert." Jean grunts, attempting to push back on the fingers but Armin pins his hips with a hand, nails digging into his skin surely to leave bruises.

"Fuck you? I will most certainly be doing that." Armin continues to finger Jean, slowly rising up. Another finger slips in and Jean moans, too far gone to care about noise control. "I want to hear it though." Armin's breath is hot on the back of his neck before his teeth latch onto the earring, tugging gently.

Jean holds out for thirty excruciating seconds before breaking. "Cock. I want your cock! I want it so far up inside of me that when I'm riding back, all I'll be able to think of is your cock pounding inside!" Armin bites on the back of Jean's neck as his fingers slip from Jean's ass. Jean whines at the loss and he shudders when a cold breeze hits his ass when Armin steps away. He doesn't stay gone long though, popping the bottle of oil with one hand is a nifty trick they've both learned. He coats his cock quickly before nudging Jean's cheeks apart. When Armin finally slides in, Jean almost sobs from the feeling.

It's been too long, for both of them.

Armin sets up a brutal rhythm. Jean wishes they could take it nice and slow, working each other up into a frenzy. But he understands time constraints, so he makes every second count. He grabs Armin's hands and laces their fingers together as he holds onto the wall. "I love you so much," Jean gasps out, rocking forward when Armin nails him in the prostate. Armin presses his face into Jean's neck, his lips a whisper on his skin.

"I love you too. And I miss you." The words are broken and Jean tightens his grip. This long distant relationship has been hard but they know one day they'll both be long gone from these damned walls.

"I'm so close Armin," Jean can feel his resolve breaking and Armin is ruthless in his pounding. Jean knows he'll be sore riding back but it will be so worth it. Armin is panting in his ear.

"Come on," He urges Jean, freeing one hand to grasp Jean's cock, pulling at his foreskin to completely expose the leaking head. Armin presses his thumb into the slit and Jean completely loses it. His hips stutter and he curses, jerking in Armin's arms as he shoots his load all over the wall. Armin gasps and tumbles into his own orgasm shortly after, filling Jean to where his seed leaks out of Jean's ass around his cock. Jean shivers, head coming to rest on the wall as their heavy breathing slows down. Armin slides out of Jean and Jean turns around, taking Armin into his arms so they can share a lingering kiss.

They stand like that for the next ten minutes, kissing and murmuring loving words to each other until they're shivering from the cold. Armin helps clean Jean up, making a point to swipe up some of the leaking cum from Jean's ass and pop it into his mouth. Jean groans, wishing that they had time for another go around.

Finally they're both straightened up and dressed. And just in time. There is a knocking on the door, a voice informing Armin that the meeting is going to start. Jean grabs Armin one more time, pulling him into a bruising kiss that leaves Armin's pupils blown and lips swollen. "Later, Commander Arlert." Jean purrs and Armin shivers, a blush coming to his cheeks before he disappears out the door.

\-------

"Commander Kirschstein?"

Jean hmms in response, his mind back in Sina as their horses trot along, his bottom sore but no worse for wear.

"Why are you wearing the Military Police bolo?"

Jean blinks and looks down. Sure enough, the ruby red bolo rests around his neck rather than the turquoise stone.

"Cheeky little bastard." Jean shakes his head, fingering the leather strap. "Go on ahead without me. I need to return this."

One of his scouts gives a trouble look, while an older one rolls their eyes. "But Commander, you won't make it back to Sina until nightfall." Someone in their group snorts. Jean mentally reminds himself to punish all of them later as he turns his horse around.

"Send my regrets to Squad Leader Jaeger! Tell him that I had important business with Commander Arlert!" Jean shouts over his shoulder, spurring his horse on. Leave it to Armin to buy Jean a night with him, he thought, tucking the bolo to his chest, eyes set on the distant wall of Sina. 


End file.
